Search engine optimization (SEO) generally describes the use of computing systems for running computing processes that collect, store, and analyze search engine data in order to provide recommendations to improve visibility of a website or a webpage in search engines. Search engine results can be obtained by one or more search strategies, such as natural, un-paid, organic, or algorithmic search results as well as for paid search algorithms of search engine marketing (SEM) target paid listings. Generally, the higher a website is located on a website listing and the more frequently a website appears in the search results list, the more visitors it will receive from the search engine's users.
SEO is implemented by Internet Technology (IT) professionals to improve the volume and quality of traffic to a given webpage or other Internet site. Typical techniques include keywords in title tags, keywords in meta tags, keywords in body text, anchor text in inbound links, age of site, site structure, link popularity in a site's internal link structure, amount of indexable text/page content, number of links to a site, popularity/relevance of links to site and topical relevance of inbound link tags, any of which can include SEO data. Additional techniques are sometimes employed based on the search engine for which the webmaster is attempting to optimize. Since search engine algorithms and metrics are proprietary as opposed to publicly available, search engine optimization techniques including the use of algorithms and metrics in conjunction with a computer or computing system are widely used to improve visibility of a webpage or other Internet site on search engine result pages. Entities, such as companies and individuals, may employ SEO to improve the volume and quality of traffic to their websites to increase sales, brand recognition, dissemination of their product, advertising, or for any other purpose.
Recent transitions by search engines include increased use of an encryption protocol called Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) in order to adopt stronger security standards. SSL and its predecessor Transport Layer Security (TLS) are useful in preventing eavesdropping and tampering of users' communication across a network. Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is a widely used networking protocol for the World Wide Web. Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) is a combination of HTTP with SSL/TLS protocol to provide encrypted communication and secure identification of a network web server.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.